Concrete Angel
by Furuakahoshi Chiyo
Summary: After Kenji was killed by a Youma, Ikuto remarried. He is an abusive drunk, but does anyone notice? Rated T for mentioned abuse.


**Concrete Angel**

**A/N: Okay, this is Manga based. I'm in the middle of reading it for the second time, and this is set AFTER the manga Stars series, but before the wedding at the end. Usagi is a highschool senior in this story. She can still transform into Sailor Moon, and the youma they are fighting are just random Youma created for the purpose of beating up on the Sailor Senshi. If you really want to know, they're tied in to another story I'm writing. This is sort of a prequel to it.**

**FYI, this was written when I had no internet... oh the things you do when you're bored out of your skull.**

**Mamo/Usa and Haru/Michi if you squint and stand on your head.**

**Okay, enough rambling. I don't own anything but the youma mentioned in the story, and the characters mentioned at the end. I don't own Concrete Angel… Martina McBride does. Don't sue me… I don't have anything to give you!**

Mornings were always the hardest for Usagi. She never woke up in time, but when she did, she was always in trouble for something. Forgetting to wash a dish, not feeding Luna, making a creaking sound on the way downstairs… The small things. Luckily for her, she had made her lunch the night before. Taking the small wrapped package and her bag, she slipped out the door, not saying a word.

_She walks to school with the lunch that she packed__  
__Nobody knows what she's holdin' back__  
__Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday__  
__she hides the bruises with the linen and lace oh._

She was on time for once, having avoided the man her mother married after her father, Kenji, died. She had gotten a beating the night before for getting in the house late however, and her left arm had bruises along the inside. Her friends brushed it off as leftover injuries from the Youma attack that had kept her out the night before. They had no clue, and Usagi was not going to tell them. She did notice the odd look Haruna-sensei gave her when she walked by the desk later that day though.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask__  
__It's hard to see the pain behind the mask__  
__Bearing the burden of a secret storm__  
__Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

After school Usagi hid herself in an alley. Her broach, which she had practically stolen back that morning after her step-father took it away as punishment after the beating, though he didn't know what it was for, lay in her hand. She looked down at it, finally punching one hand in the air.

"Moon Eternal… Make-up!"

She felt the familiar power of the Silver Crystal overtake her, the ribbons forming her uniform. When she was Sailor Moon, she could fly. She could just leave and go to the moon, to anywhere she wanted. Her powers were at their peak, Crystal Tokyo's beginning only a few years away. Anyone who looked to the sky would see nothing, her movements too fast once she was up in the air. Sailor Moon was her dream, a dream she would live in life and in her dreams, though no Youma appeared in her dreams.

_Through the wind and the rain__  
__She stands hard as a stone__  
__In a world that she can't rise above__  
__But her dreams give her wings__  
__And she flies to a place where she's loved__  
__Concrete angel_

She couldn't just leave Shingo alone in the house with her step-father, so that night Usagi returned on time, so she escaped one beating. Once she was in bed, her communicator went off, waking up her stepfather. As Usagi closed the watch, her stepfather came in. She didn't have a chance to transform before his fists were on her, bruising her. The tears fell as she willed the Silver Crystal to protect her. It didn't do much, as Usagi at heart didn't want anyone to find out about her secret, but it did stop him from killing her. Unlike he thought he did. Her body lay limp and lifeless on the floor of her room. It was gone by morning though, replaced with a duplicate created with the Silver Crystal.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night__  
__The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights__  
__A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate__  
__When morning comes it'll be too late_

She stood alone in the park. Her Senshi thought she was dead… everybody. She had watched Mamoru when he found out, cringing as he called out her name, clinging to the perfect copy of her body. She had longed to comfort him, to tell him it wasn't true… but he would find out soon enough. Chibiusa was safe, as she was still in all the pictures they had taken, a few of which Usagi had taken with her.

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

She took flight once more, this time for her kingdom in the sky. The Moon Kingdom of which she was Queen. She would become Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon, watching silently over Earth until it was time for her to return to Mamoru. He would find her, she knew. The senshi would bring him to the moon to ask Serenity's advice, and instead of the hologram, they would find her.

_Through the wind and the rain__  
__She stands hard as a stone__  
__In a world that she can't rise above__  
__But her dreams give her wings__  
__And she flies to a place where she's loved__  
__Concrete angel__  
_

The senshi had mourned, but seemed to move on soon after. Rei dedicated herself to the Temple as though it was her life, Ami became the youngest doctor, Minako became an idol, and Makoto opened the resturaunt. Michiru and Haruka continued with their music, and Haruka became a world champion racer. Setsuna stayed at the time gates, though she was a well known scientist when she visited Earth. She knew where Usagi was. Hotaru stayed with her "parents," and she went to college on a music scholarship. Usagi had told them to follow their dreams in a dream soon after they died, and they followed what they thought was her last wish, throwing themselves into it. They were the only ones who remembered Usagi, Princess Serenity, and Sailor Moon. In a corner of Rei's shrine was a small statue of Eternal Sailor Moon, crafted by the combined powers of Tuxedo Kamen and the Guardian Senshi. Every once in a while, they would go to visit it, to talk about what was happening.

_A statue stands in a shaded place__  
__An angel girl with an upturned face__  
__A name is written on a polished rock__  
__A broken heart that the world forgot_

Usagi, now Serenity, watched all this from the Silver Palace of the Moon Kingdom. She had visited each of the senshi and Mamoru, she would admit, but it was necessary. They were too caught up in not doing the job they had been given from the past life.

As she glided though the Palace, a place one would normally only see in their dreams, she smiled. Five voices, the voices of the only people who knew that she was alive rang out in the near silence. Five senshi who had pledged to serve Serenity until her Guardians could take the position they were destined to take.

"Apollo Power Shine!"

"Aphrodite Power Shimmer!"

"Ares Power Glow!"

"Zeus Power Glimmer!"

"Triton Power Glitter!"

Her own voice called out, soft and secure as she held up her right hand, the symbol of the moon seemingly tattooed on the back. A ring with a silver moon on it sparked, and she smiled.

"Diana Power Sparkle!"

_Through the wind and the rain__  
__She stands hard as a stone__  
__In a world that she can't rise above__  
__But her dreams give her wings__  
__And she flies to a place where she's loved__  
__Concrete angel._


End file.
